The Most Horrifying Beings in the Universe
by Aquestra
Summary: Trunks has recruited his lackey Goten to help him pull a prank on their fathers. What will the two devious demi-saiyans conjure up to really get Goku and Vegeta this time? [Halloween Theme One-Shot]


**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"YOU ARE GOING VEGETA!" His mother screeched at his father, who sat casually sipping a cup of coffee at the head of their oak table. The lavender-haired prince watched as the intimidating man slanted his eyes at her threateningly. "AND YOU WILL BE WEARING A COSTUME!"

His dad calmly placed the mug on the table, his onyx eyes latched onto his mom. Trunks suppressed a mischievous smirk. This was going exactly as he planned.

"I am not, and will not." The elder prince said cooly, the iciness of his voice almost sending a chill down Trunks' spine. The ten year old expected his father's refusal, at least initially. But he had a trick up his sleeve that would undoubtedly get his father to attend.

"Look Vegeta." His mother said sassily as she placed on hand on her hip, while waging the index of the other in his dad's face. "You are going to your son's halloween party, and if the invitation says dress up, then you are damn well going to dress up!"

"Look woman, I've said it countless times." Trunks watched as his dad rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not going to this event."

Trunks knew this was his chance, the one opportunity he had tot make his father attend. He had allowed the perfect amount of time for his mother to let the idea settle in, but now it was really time to hit it home. Trunks plastered on an innocent look, even slightly pouting his lips and melting his blue orbs into puppy-dog eyes. Suckering his parents was one thing the boy knew how to do.

"That's fine." He sighed slouching back into the chair on which he was seated, feigning gloom. "I just thought... you know... well just maybe..."

"Spit it out boy." Came the harsh command from his father. And Bingo, Trunks knew he had him wrapped around his little finger. The young prince suppressed a devious smirk.

"Well you know." He shrugged, trying to continue his ploy as best he could. He knew one word would really hit it home. "Since _Goku _is going and all."

"Kakarot will be attending?" Vegeta curtly asked.

"Uh-huh." Trunks replied solemnly. "Goten even said that he was bragging about how he was going to have the scariest costume and win the contest..."

A low growl emanated from the direction of his fathers chair causing Trunks to snap his head and stare at the harsh saiyan.

"Hn." His dad scowled, and Trunks recognized the competitive look that flashed through his eyes. He almost had him.

"And say, perhaps, I did decide to attend this stupid human event," His father glared at him. Trunks held his poker face as best he could under the intimidating, scrutinized stare of his father. "What must I do to win."

"Dress up as the scariest thing you can think of." Trunks said casually. He suppressed the urge to smirk in victory, knowing exactly what his father would be. Trunks knew there was only one thing his father was truly scared of.

The young prince had won.

* * *

"Aw but Chi-Chi!" He could hear his father whine from the door way of their humble home on Mount Poazu. "I don't wanna go tomorrow! I was going to train with Piccolo..."

"Oh no you're not!" His mom hollered from the kitchen. Although Goten couldn't see her from his position atop the stairs, he knew she'd probably be waving around a frying pan like a mad woman. "You're son's school invited you to an event. And that is what you'll be attending!"

"But Chi -"

"No buts Goku!" His mom yelled back.

Goten silently began creeping down the stairs until he found himself face to face with his father. Trunks had giving him instructions on what to do if one of his parents resisted, and he was not going to disappoint his best friend.

"Uh dad?"

"Yeah Goten?" His enthusiastic voice echoed through the small building.

"Trunks told me, to tell you, that Uncle Vegeta said..." Goten's brain began to hurt as he tried to remember the lines his lavender-haired ring leader gave him. "...that he was going to beat you at the costume contest."

"What?" His said with a quirky smile while he pulled his arm back and scratched the back of his head. "I really don't think Vegeta could beat me..."

"I mean Uncle Vegeta _is_ scarier than you... and it _is_ a scary costume contest..."

"SEE GOKU!" His mom yelled out from behind the kitchen wall, poking her head around the corner. "Even that horrible saiyan is going!"

"Yeah dad, even that horrible sai-" Goten paused, his mother's words finally sinking in. "Hey Mom that's mean!"

"Well if Vegeta's going, I can't let him win!" He watched as a competitive smile crossed his father's face, the one he familiarly wore before any battle. Goten watched as his identical father sprinted up the stairs, clearly to prepare his costume. "I know exactly what I'll be!"

"Oo, and maybe Vegeta'll wanna spar after!" Was the last thing he heard his father say before he completely disappeared up the stair well.

* * *

Halloween had arrived and Trunks couldn't be more excited, not for the holiday, but for the madness that was about to ensue at Orange Star Junior High. He had plotted this for weeks, and even somehow managed to make Goten cooperate and not screw things up. He had even convinced his dad to go meet Kakarot before, ensuring the two showed up together. As the doors to the school opened, and he and his mother stepped inside, Trunks knew this halloween was going to be perfect.

It would probably mean his death, but dying would be well worth it.

Trunks felt inside his armour for the camera he had brought along. It was so close, all he had been working for was so near. He turned towards his mother, who simply had a witch hat on her head and sported a black dress, and plastered an innocent smile on his face.

"Hey Mom, this way," The young Prince said with a wave. "It's in the gym!"

"Alright my little prince," She smiled at him as they turned the corner, the term quite appropriate considering Trunks' attire. The demi-saiyan was wearing his formal saiyan armour, with the royal crest engraved in red over his left breast-plate. A deep red cape hung from his shoulders, and on his lavender head he wore a simple gold band that rested on his forehead. His father had explained to him that the simplicity of the saiyan crown was not only for elegance, but should the formal event prove to be attacked, the thin crown would not affect battle performance. Trunks loved Halloween, because every year on this day, he could be himself.

The witch and the prince were approaching the doors to gym and Trunks could hardly contain his excitement. He knew they'd have to make a break for it as soon as they got in the room, or else his genius mother would quickly catch on and make them leave. Trunks decided, as they approached the entrance to the gym, that he would need to distract her immediately. The entrance was finally upon them and as intense anticipation welled up in Trunks, the two Briefs walked through the wooden doors and into the brightly lit open space.

Trunks smirked as he beheld the sight. All the kids of his Junior High were dressed up. He scanned the room quickly to find his best friend. He quickly spotted the spiky haired twerp with Chi-Chi by the giant table of snack.

"Trunks..." His mother's threatening voice rang through his ears. She must've realized what he was up too. He nervously averted his gaze, not wanting to look into her icy eyes.

All the kids were dressed up. The adults, on the other hand, were not.

"Common mom!" The young prince grabbed his mother's wrist and began to tow her over to them before she could insist they leave. "Let's go see Auntie Chi-Chi"

"Oh no you don't young man!" He felt her arm try to whip out of his grasp, and not wanting to hurt his mother, Trunks allowed her the win. The child turned around to face a very angry looking Bulma.

"You too huh?'' Trunks turned his head to see Chi-Chi clad in a full length red dress and fangs coming out of her canines with a sullen Goten in matching blue and white saiyan armour beside her. Trunks smirked at his best-friend, and sidekick, as the younger of the two demi-saiyans raised his head and locked eyes with Trunks. Their punishment would definitely be worth it.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Trunks flinched at his mother's use of his middle name, knowing that only rage ever followed the word 'Vegeta'. He turned to face the witch as she pointed an intimidating finger right at his nose. "You tell me what you did right now!"

"Well you see mum this is a costume party for the kids but a meet and greet for the..."

Trunks voice trailed off as a loud boom echoed through the gymnasium and the school shook. Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and fell silent.

A wicked smirk crossed Trunks' face. They were here.

"Oh Dende no." He heard his mom whisper under her breath. Trunks looked up to face his mother, her face had gone even paler than usual, knowing what awaited. He slyly took out the camera from underneath the stretchable armour.

"KAKROT I AM WAY MORE HORRIFYING THAT YOU!" A deep angry voice bellowed from beyond the barrier of the gym door, causing not only the four of them, but the everyone in the gym to snap their heads in that direction.

"You know you're father's going to kill you right?" His mother said as she looked down at Trunks with an icy stare.

"NUH-UH." Yelled the second, more childish voice from beyond the door. "I'M WAY MORE SCARIER!"

"Yup." Trunks said as he turned on the camera and brought it to his face, pointing it at the closed doors no longer caring if his mother saw. She was clearly aware of his plan, and had no way of stopping it now.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE YOU DIMWIT." The hoarse, hidden voice retorted even louder than before.

They were getting closer.

"DOESN'T MATTER I'M STILL WAY MORE SCARIER!" The childish voice rang from just on the other side of the door. "AND I CAN REALLY HURT."

"PAIN IS NOTHING." Trunks heard the deep voice yell back. "I STRIKE FEAR INTO PEOPLES VERY SOUL. I AM THE MOST HORRIFYING BEING IN THE UNIVERSE."

The doors swung open and the two saiyans were faced with an awe-struck audience.

After a moments pause the entire room erupted with laughter and a look of shock splashed onto the unsuspecting saiyans faces.

And just as it did Trunks' camera simultaneously clicked.

* * *

Trunks was infinitely grounded, he and Goten were ban from even looking at each other and he was to be the gravity room's new official punching bag, but it was all worth if for that picture. The picture he had blasted through the school's roof to hide away before his dad knew what had happened. The picture that would remain hidden and never surrendered. The picture that was the ultimate black mail. The picture in which the two saiyan's faces were plastered with embarrassment; where Kakarot was squeezed into an orange kimono, and Vegeta in a tight red dress; where the tall saiyan held a frying pan and his dad wore a blue wig that barely held down his unruly spiky hair. The picture in which the two full-bloods fought over the scariest beings in the universe: Their Wives.


End file.
